Many clothing irons have an interface that allows a user to manually select the iron's operating temperature and application of steam. The user must set the temperature manually based upon the user's knowledge of the type of fabric and appropriate temperature for that type of fabric. If the user misapprehends the fabric type or appropriate temperature, the garment may become damaged during ironing or else may remain wrinkled.